I Belong To You
by CBGirl
Summary: Alex and Jo's wedding.


**Author's note: **I have had this idea for a while and it took me a long time to get it written. When I finally got it finished it ended up being much longer than I expected. I hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Grey's Anatomy or any of the characters you recognize.

I Belong To You

Jo startled awake from her nightmare, her heart pounding. As she started to get her bearings she felt Alex instinctively tighten his arms around her in his sleep. She relaxed into his embrace, her heart rate and breathing slowly returning to normal. Laying there in Alex's arms hearing his even breathing, feeling his breath on her skin Jo felt safer than she had ever felt before. Really with Alex she felt safe for the first time in her life. Not only that, with him is the first time she had ever felt like she wasn't alone. It's not like she has never had friends. She has, she does now, but this is more. This, this is like…family. That thought brought a small smile to her lips. Jo has never had that. She has never felt like a part of a family, like she belonged to someone. With these thoughts Jo was reminded of Alex's speech before Dr. Kepner's "wedding", his proposal. She snuggled a little closer to Alex and fell back to sleep with a smile on her face. But this time it wasn't nightmares that accompanied her sleep. This time it was happy dreams about the future she could have.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning when Alex shuffled into the kitchen yawning and rubbing his eyes he found Jo at the stove humming. "Why are you so happy? And what are you doing?" He asked his voice still rough with sleep.

Jo poured him a cup of coffee. "Good morning to you too," she replied with a chuckle. She kissed him on the cheek as she handed him the coffee. "I happened to have a very good night's sleep last night with sweet dreams and…"

"Oh so you were dreaming about me," Alex laughed softly giving Jo a wink.

"And this is called cooking," Jo continued rolling her eyes. "Sit down. I made scrambled eggs, bacon and toast." She sat a full plate down on the table in front of him.

"I'm glad you slept so well and you're in such a good mood, humming and all, but cooking really? You don't cook. Is this even edible?" Alex questioned raising his eyebrows and sniffing the plate of food.

"Well if you don't want it…" Jo huffed reaching to take the plate from him.

"No I'm eating," Alex responded quickly shoveling a forkful of eggs into his mouth. "Hey this is actually pretty good," he commented taking another big bite.

"Don't sound so surprised. Just because I don't cook doesn't mean I can't cook. Even I can scramble eggs," Jo retorted pretending to be hurt. They looked at each other and laughed finishing their breakfast in companionable silence.

"So you really slept good last night?" Alex asked Jo later as they were getting ready for work. "I thought you seemed kind of restless," he added.

"No, I slept well. I always do next to you." Jo smiled placing her hand against his cheek. She wasn't lying to him about the nightmare but after her thoughts and other dreams it just wasn't important and really she had almost forgotten it.

"Good. Me too," Alex said softly. He turned his head kissing the palm of her hand.

Their drive into work that morning was lighthearted as they playfully bickered back and forth about the radio. As she went through her day Jo couldn't help but notice all the happy families and married couples. Seeing them, along with her dreams of the future last night, really got Jo thinking. Somewhere in the back of her mind not even as a conscious thought the idea that marriage might work took up residence.

Jo went to meet Alex to go home that night and found him in one of his patient's rooms. He was talking and laughing with the little boy. Before he left the room the boy reached up to give Alex a hug which Alex returned with a smile. Watching him with his patients always made Jo smile and it brought to her mind, something that is always obvious, how much he takes care of and protects those he loves. And as always she felt so lucky to be one of those people.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Jo finished cleaning up after supper that night, which consisted of throwing away the take out trash and paper plates, she grabbed a couple of beers and found Alex lying on the couch watching TV. "Hey," she said lying down beside him. Alex draped his arm across her waist and kissed her lightly. "I've been thinking… a lot today…" Jo started hesitantly as she intertwined her fingers with his, "…and I'm ready."

"Ready for what?" Alex responded confused. He thought back and tried to think of what she might be talking about coming up blank.

"A while ago you asked me to be with you forever. You proposed to me. I wasn't ready then but now… now I'm ready," Jo explained. She had rolled over and was now looking deeply into Alex's eyes. She stared at him nervously waiting for his response.

"Wait! Really?!" Alex exclaimed shocked as he sat up on the couch pulling Jo up with him. He didn't expect this. He could have thought back for hours and this is not what he would have come up with. He knew she loved him and wanted to be with him hopefully forever but he didn't think she would be ready to get married now. He didn't know if this day would ever come actually.

Jo grinned back at Alex delighted to see how happy he was. "Yeah, really. I'm ready now. I'm ready to be your wife. If you still want to be my husband," she giggled a little as she said the word "husband".

Alex laughed a little too. He was still smiling bigger than he thought he probably ever had before. "Of course. Of course I still want to marry you. I was happy to wait for you to be ready. I would have been happy to just be with you even if you were never ready. But Jo I am so so happy to marry you. I love you."

"I love you too," Jo replied as tears started to slip down her cheeks. Their lips met in a tender kiss filled with all the love they held for each other. "We are really, truly, officially going to be a family," Jo murmured as they broke the kiss.

"We are," Alex agreed brushing a strand of hair behind her ear and smiling into her eyes.

They stayed that way cuddled on the couch kissing and dreaming about their future, until they were interrupted by the front door banging closed. Cristina and Meredith came into the room and sat down across from them. "Don't you have a room where you guys can do that?" Cristina asked disgusted.

"I do. But why when I have a whole house where we can do it," Alex smirked back causing Cristina and Meredith to look at each other and gag.

"Hey, guess what?!" Jo exclaimed before Cristina could form a comeback. She pushed Alex off of her and smoothed her hair as she sat up.

"What?" the two women asked in unison.

A huge smile broke out on Jo's face, "We're getting married!" Her eyes sparkled as she squeezed Alex's hand.

"Really? Congratulations," Cristina replied genuinely happy for the couple. Meredith being Meredith jumped up and rushed to the couch hugging Alex tightly. She then embraced Jo in a quick hug. "Congratulations. I'm so happy for you guys!" Both of the women were so proud of Alex. How much he had grown and matured since they had first met him. Not that Cristina would admit that to anyone.

"So when's the big day?" Meredith questioned excitedly.

"Geeze, we just got engaged this evening we haven't discussed that yet. But soon, very soon," Alex answered.

"Good plan," Cristina laughed, "that way Hairball doesn't have a chance to change her mind." Meredith smacked Cristina on the arm and Alex rolled his eyes. "I mean unless you want to wait awhile?" Alex looked questioningly to Jo.

"I'm not going to change my mind," Jo glared at Cristina, "and I agree the sooner the better. In fact we are both off this weekend. How about Saturday?" she looked at Alex waiting for his response. He gazed back into Jo's eyes smiling and nodding.

"Saturday? Wow, that is quick," Meredith commented at the same time as the other woman was looking curiously at Jo. "Are you knocked up Hairball?" Cristina questioned suspiciously.

"No. I'm not pregnant. We love each other and we are both sure this is what we want so why wait?"

"Okay so Saturday it is. That only gives us five days to plan a wedding," Meredith figured as it was Sunday, "that's not much time."

"It's fine. It will be small of course and I just want something simple. I'm sure we can pull together something nice," Jo explained confidently. "I mean if that sounds okay to you," she added turning to Alex for his opinion.

"Yes. Small and simple sounds perfect," He agreed pecking Jo on the lips.

Meredith was excited for her friend knowing how much he had wanted this so she wanted to help any way she could. She began making a list, "We need to figure out a place to have this wedding, someone…"

"I'll do it," Cristina enthusiastically volunteered.

"Do what?" Alex asked confused.

"Marry you," she answered speaking slowly.

"No, I'm marrying Jo," Alex retorted using the same mocking tone she had used with him.

"Ha ha and gross," Cristina shot back wrinkling her nose. "No, I'll officiate. I will go online and get certified or whatever."

"Really, that would be great," Jo happily accepted. Cristina thought it would be fun, besides what better way to show her support for the two of them.

As the three women continued talking about wedding plans Alex's thoughts drifted. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have found Jo. She fit into his life so perfectly. It's like she was the missing piece that filled all the empty places inside him. He had never felt like this with anyone before. Oh man if Jo knew what I was thinking she would never let me hear the end of it, Alex thought to himself remembering the time she was making fun of him asking if he wrote poems or greeting cards. He smiled at the memory as he tuned back into the conversation.

Their discussion had wandered from wedding plans and Alex now heard them reminiscing about all the weddings they had been a part of since starting at the hospital together. Jo was resting her head on his shoulder as she listened to the stories. "Well, you two have a good night. I'm going to take my bride-to-be to bed," Alex said standing up and pulling Jo to her feet. He really hoped they hadn't gotten to his first wedding yet. Jo didn't need to hear all those details especially tonight when they were supposed to be talking about her wedding.

Jo smiled when he called her his bride and waved good night as she followed him upstairs. Alex stopped and looked back at Meredith, "Oh and Mer, of course I want you to be my best man."

"You know I will. Good night," she nodded her agreement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day at work word of the engagement spread fast. Everyone seemed to be happy for the couple offering their congratulations and best wishes. Jo asked Stephanie and Leah to be bridesmaids and gave the job of maid of honor to Callie due to their newfound close bond and friendship. Callie of course was thrilled and wasted no time jumping in to help with the wedding plans. "This is so exciting," she squealed, "I love weddings."

Alex's "groomsmen" were Meredith, of course his best friend; Arizona, a friend who supported him and helped make him into the doctor and person he was; and Jackson who, despite the differences they had had at times, was a good friend. Cristina, his other best friend, as the officiant obviously couldn't be a groomsman or he would have asked her too.

As they were washing their hands in the scrub room after a surgery Callie looked at Jo and asked, "Who is the best maid of honor ever?"

"Uh you are," Jo replied unsure where this was leading.

"That's right I am!" Callie exclaimed, "And do you want to know why I am?" Jo raised her eyebrows asking Callie to continue. "Because I got the best bridal boutique in Seattle to stay open late just for us tonight. We are meeting the rest of the bridal party in the lobby at 7:00 and by the end of the night you will have your perfect wedding dress."

Jo grinned at the thought. "Wow, Callie thanks," she gushed. "I guess I better find the others and see if they can make it."

"Oh no. That's already done. They will be there. I told you, I'm the best," Callie said with a cocky smile and a wink.

They met in the lobby just as planned and then headed to the boutique. They were all there Jo, Callie, Stephanie and Leah. As well as the groomswomen Meredith and Arizona and Cristina. They would all be picking out dresses tonight. Jo looked around at the group feeling how blessed she was to have all these great women in her life and to be able to call them friends. She also wondered if the people at the boutique knew what they were getting themselves into. She chuckled to herself at that thought.

Upon entering the boutique they were greeted by a smiling saleswoman who handed each woman a glass of champagne. Jo looked around wide eyed at all the white dresses. "So who is the lucky bride?" the saleswoman, Carrie, asked in a cheerful voice.

"I am," Jo returned her smile sipping the champagne.

"Great! What style of dress did you have in mind?"

"I… uh… I… really don't know," Jo stuttered. She hadn't really thought about her dress before. She wasn't one of those girls who had always dreamed of her wedding day. Growing up she never felt wanted by anyone and never thought the day would come.

"Oh come on, you have to have some idea," Callie encouraged. "When you picture yourself walking down the aisle what do you see?"

"I guess I never have before, pictured my wedding, I mean," Jo honestly replied.

"That's okay. Follow me and we'll take a look at a few examples," Carrie said.

"Thanks," Jo mumbled as she followed her.

Carrie pulled a dress off the hanger, "Here try this one, it will look amazing on you." She helped Jo into the dress and smiled. "I was right. You look beautiful."

Jo stepped out of the dressing room to model the gown for her friends. As she stood in front of the ladies looking in the mirror she knew the dress was all wrong. It had too much beading and a full skirt with a long train. It was a beautiful dress but it wasn't Jo and it didn't fit with her idea of the wedding she was planning. The other women agreed that Jo looked great in the dress but it just wasn't right. "I want something simpler not so elaborate," Jo explained starting to get an idea of what she might want.

"Okay, let me see," Carrie nodded once again looking around the store. She selected another dress and helped Jo change. Jo looked in the mirror. This one was closer but still not quite what she was looking for. She was starting to relax some and was actually kind of having fun now. She enjoyed the attention she was getting as the others oohed and awed over the dresses. Jo turned slightly to respond to something Stephanie had just said when she saw it hanging in the corner of the boutique. She walked over to the dress and exclaimed, "This is it! I need to try this dress on." Carrie hurried over and got the dress eagerly helping Jo change once again. She always got a thrill when one of her clients found the dress for them.

Jo came out of the dressing room and her friends gasped. "It's perfect!" Callie breathed. "Beautiful," Arizona agreed. The others nodded along. Jo turned to the mirror and stared. They were right it was perfect. The dress was beautiful and it fit Jo just right, it wouldn't even need to be altered. It was like it was made for her. Her eyes got misty as she looked at herself in the wedding dress. She could picture Alex's face as he saw her for the first time coming toward him down the aisle.

"Alex is going to love it," Meredith stated as if she read Jo's mind.

The dress was short and strapless with a fitted bodice. There was a line of crystals along the sweetheart neckline and also a band of crystals at the waist. The skirt flared out just slightly from the waist. It showed off her slim figure and great legs. It was the perfect combination of simple and sexy without being too sexy.

Jo was looking at shoes as the women in the wedding party were finding dresses. "I have a pair of silver heels that would look great with your dress. They are sexy strappy sandals. If you would like to wear them," Meredith offered coming up behind her.

"That would be great," Jo accepted with a smile.

"They can be your something borrowed," Callie interjected having overheard the conversation.

By the end of the night they had all the dresses purchased. They decided the bridesmaids would wear short one shoulder dresses in shades of blue. Leah would wear a dark blue, Stephanie a medium, and Callie a light blue. The groomswomen would wear long one shoulder grey dresses. Meredith a light grey, Arizona a medium grey and Jackson would wear a dark charcoal grey suit. Cristina was also going to wear dark grey. They also found the cutest tutu style white flower girl dresses for Zola and Sofia.

The women said their goodnights and went their separate ways. Jo climbed into the passenger seat of Cristina's car and closed her eyes with a smile playing on her lips. She couldn't believe that in just a matter of days she was getting married. The thought of marriage was still a little scary to her. She had only just a few days ago realized that she did truly want to get married. But more than being scared she felt that it was right. She knew without a shadow of a doubt that she wanted to be Alex's wife.

Jo sighed and opened her eyes as they parked in the driveway. "Uh oh. What was that sigh for? Is it getting too real? Are you getting cold feet already, Hairball?" Cristina joked, not yet getting out of the car.

"No, I'm going to marry Alex. I want to marry Alex. It's just kind of scary. Nothing in my life has ever lasted. And I really really want this to last," Jo confessed ignoring Cristina's teasing tone. She had to talk to someone and although Dr. Yang wouldn't be her usual choice she was there and she did seem willing to listen.

"It can be scary and I can't sit here and tell you that this is going to be the one thing that does last. But I can tell you this, Alex loves you and he is fiercely protective of the things and people he loves. He's not going to give up this relationship without a fight. And I think that is worth taking a chance on," Cristina looked at Jo with compassion.

"You're right. It is worth taking a chance. And I do know all this about him. I am taking this chance. I love Alex and know that this feels so right. And for the record, I was never going to run and I will not give up without a fight either," Jo assured her as she got out of the car.

When they entered the house everything was dark. Jo looked at her watch. It was just after 10:00. "I guess Alex already went to bed," she said quietly to herself as she started climbing the stairs. Cristina was heading into the kitchen. "Dr. Yang," Jo stopped, "thanks," she smiled when the older woman met her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Opening the bedroom door Jo was shocked by the scene in front of her. The room was dark except for the flickering light of dozens of candles. In the dim light she could see roses and wine on the bedside table. Alex stood in the middle of the room waiting for her. "What is this? And who are you?" Jo asked incredulously. This, flowers and candles, was not typical Alex.

"I know I'm not the most romantic guy in the world but…"Alex started softly looking deep into Jo's eyes.

"You can say that again," Jo laughed.

"Shut up," he rolled his eyes.

"Sorry," she replied smiling at him and squeezing his hand for him to continue.

"I'm not the most romantic guy in the world, but I'm going to do this right. You…" Alex started again only to be interrupted again.

"Do what?" Jo asked with curiosity.

"Will you let me finish," he groaned with exasperation. Jo nodded at him to continue again.

"Jo, I love you. I…" Alex stared lovingly into her eyes as he started his speech once again.

"I love you too."

"Jo!" She clamped her mouth shut and smiled sheepishly at him when she realized she had once again interrupted.

"I have never met someone as amazing as you. You are so strong and determined but there is still a softness to you. Everything you have endured in your life has not killed the gentleness I see in you when we are together. You have spent so long taking care of yourself but it hasn't hardened you. You take care of me like no one has before. And for some reason with you I let you. Everything you are is everything I need. I'm happier now than I have ever been and that's because of you. Jo I love you. Thank you for marrying me." As he finished talking Alex dropped down to one knee and slid a ring on Jo's finger.

Now Jo was speechless. After continuously interrupting him she had no words now. A quiet "Oh Alex" is all that came out as her arms wrapped around him and their lips met in a passionate kiss. When they broke apart Alex could see tears glimmering in Jo's eyes. "You are the most amazing man. And the best thing that has ever happened to me." She leaned in for another kiss and when she did her new diamond sparkled in the candlelight. She pulled her hand in front of her and studied the ring. It was a princess cut solitaire on a gold band. "Alex it's beautiful. Thank you."

"I can get you something different if you would rather," Alex responded unsure. He had had a difficult time choosing a ring but thought that one suited Jo.

"No, it's perfect," she assured him wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him again. Together they moved to the bed and fell down beside each other. They made love the rest of the night as the candles slowly burned out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jo groaned as the alarm blared in her ears. "I don't want to get up," she complained as her hand crashed down on the clock silencing the offending noise. "I just need a couple more hours," she pouted burying her head under the pillow while Alex sat up beside her rubbing his tired eyes.

He looked at the clock and watched Jo sleep for a few more minutes. Then grabbing the pillow off of her head said, "Good morning Jo. Time to get up."

"Alex. I can't," she snapped flinging her arm over her eyes.

"Whoa, what happened to the happy smiley sing while I cook breakfast Jo?" Alex asked with a laugh.

"She got more than two hours of sleep. Her boyfriend didn't keep her up all night," Jo responded as she rubbed her hand up Alex's arms looking into his eyes with a smile.

"It's fiancé now," he smiled back, "and me keeping you up all night is not exactly how I remember it, fiancée." Alex leaned in kissing her lips. Jo wrapped her arms around his neck fingers running through his hair as the kiss became more heated and intense.

"Ugh, we can't. We have to get up," Jo moaned pushing on Alex's chest a little. She untangled herself from him and headed to the shower. She was standing in the shower eyes closed letting the hot water wash the soap and shampoo form her body when she felt a cold draft of air as Alex climbed in behind her. Her eyes snapped open, "Alex not now we have to get to work," she shivered a little at the burst of air.

"I know, but you are using all the hot water sleeping in the shower," he smirked, "I need a shower too." He grabbed the soap and started washing his body.

Jo slipped into the locker room just before rounds were starting. "Well look what the cat dragged in," Stephanie smirked. "Late night?"

"Actually, yes," Jo shot right back as she hurried to change into her scrubs.

"Nice rock!" Leah exclaimed grabbing Jo's hand when she saw the new ring catch the light.

"Aww, pretty," Stephanie agreed. Jo smiled and showed the ring off to the other doctors.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the week flew by in a blur of wedding plans and by Friday night they had everything set and ready to go for the big day. With lots of help from their friends Jo and Alex had the perfect wedding planned. They had decided to get married in the hospital chapel. Grey Sloan was where they met, where Alex first proclaimed his love and where they shared their first kiss. They had flowers and a cake picked out. Everything was in place.

Friday night was their chance to finally relax. For Jo's bachelorette party the girls were all going to Callie's for a lingerie shower and to watch chick flicks. Alex and his friends were just going to hang out at Joe's.

Sitting in Callie's living room surrounded by wrapping paper and lingerie Jo looked around at the women who chose to celebrate with her. "Thank you all so much. I'm so lucky to have such great friends. I never could have done all this without you," she got up and gave each one a hug.

Callie jumped up and refilled everyone's drinks and got more snacks. "Movie time," she clapped, "it's an all wedding line up." They spent the rest of the evening talking and laughing. Having a great time.

When it was getting late and everyone was getting ready to head home Jo was gathering up her stuff. "Where do you think you're going?" Callie asked.

"Home," Jo replied confused.

"Oh no, the groom can't see the bride before the wedding. You are staying here tonight."

"But I miss Alex. I need to see him. I can't wait until tomorrow. Besides I don't have any clothes or toothbrush or anything," Jo whined in reply.

"That's okay I'll have Arizona stop by and pick up some things for you on her way home. It'll be fun like a slumber party," Callie consoled patting Jo's back.

"But…"

"No buts. You can't see him. It's tradition and as the maid of honor I won't let you. It's bad luck," Callie concluded.

"Fine," Jo grumbled rolling her eyes, "can I at least call him?"

"Of course you can," she replied brightly.

So after Arizona got home with pajamas and toiletries for Jo and everyone was settled in for the night Jo called Alex and they spent the next hour or so talking on the phone. Alex was surprisingly understanding that Jo wouldn't be coming home. He just laughed it off saying, "That sounds like Callie." After they shared their excitement for the next day and said their goodnights and I love yous Jo drifted off to sleep smiling. Happier than she had ever been.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, her wedding day, Jo woke up to the smell of coffee and Arizona setting a vase of flowers on the table beside her bed. "What's that?" she asked as Callie handed her a mug of coffee.

"Flowers from your groom," Arizona chirped in a cheerful voice and gave Jo the card.

_Good morning Princess. I've been waiting for this day. I didn't know if we would get here. You have made me the happiest man. I love you. Can't wait to start the rest of our lives together. See you at 3:00. Alex _

Jo brushed a tear from her cheek and smelled the flowers. "Sometimes he really surprises me," she commented. "I told him he should write greeting cards," she laughed ignoring the confused looks she got from Arizona and Callie.

The moment was finally here Jo and her bridesmaids were leaving the resident's locker room where they had been getting ready. She smiled at the curious stares they were getting from visitors as they made their way through the halls to the chapel. The music was just starting to play as they walked up. First the bridesmaids made the short walk up the aisle then Zola and Sofia looking adorable in their dresses and then it was her turn. Jo stepped into the chapel and locked eyes with Alex and everything around her seemed to disappear as she walked up the aisle to the love of her life.

Alex's heart skipped a beat when he saw Jo. She looked stunning and as their eyes met time seemed to stand still for him. It was just him and her in that moment. She made it to the front and he kissed her cheek grabbing her hand, "You look amazing," he whispered. They both just stood there staring into the other's eyes lost in the moment.

"We are gathered here today," Cristina started but stopped when she realized neither the bride nor the groom was paying her any attention and really had no idea she was even talking. "Evil Spawn! Hairball!" she raised her voice, "are we going to do this or not?"

They both blinked and snapped their attention to Cristina nodding, "Thank you. As I was saying," she began again, "we are gathered here today to witness the joining of these two in holy matrimony. The joining of two lives into one." Jo smiled at this thinking she finally had a family.

When it came time to say their vows Alex started, "Jo I have searched for a long time for what we have. I had given up finding it and had stopped looking and then you came into my life. From the first time we met something just clicked. Sure we had our differences and fights at first," everyone chuckled, "but neither of us ran neither of us gave up. It was like you just got me. You understand me like no one ever has before. Maybe it's because no one else has ever tried, I don't know. But I can be me with you. No pretending no trying to change into something I'm not and who I am has always been good enough for you. You are the first person who has ever looked at me, at my past, at who I am and what I've been and said I am good. And for this reason and a million others I love you and want to spend every day of my life with you being good for you. So today I stand here in front of these witnesses our friends and I pledge to you that I will forever love only you be true to and cherish only you stand by and be faithful to you alone as long as we both shall live." They smiled into each other's eyes both filled with tears.

Now it was Jo's turn. She squeezed Alex's hands as she began speaking. "Alex, when I'm with you I feel safe and protected. I've never felt that way before. But with you I always have from the very beginning. There has always been something about you that has made me comfortable and as our relationship grew, and changed, and deepened I realized that being with you feels like coming home. I have never really had a home or family and that's what you have given me. For once in my life I belong to somebody. And that's the greatest feeling in the world. We are the only family we need and we will be together forever. Just you and me and we will be great," Alex smiled softly at Jo when he recognized the words he had used when he proposed so long ago. "So I pledge to you today in front of our friends as witness that I will stand by you, love and cherish you and only you forever. I will be true to you and I will be faithful to only you as long as we both shall live. I love you."

Alex leaned forward and brushed his lips to Jo's in a tender kiss. "Not yet," Cristina scolded smacking him on the arm earning a laugh from the congregation. "The rings please," she said as Alex straightened back up.

Alex took the gold band that had a row of princess cut diamonds set in it and placed it on Jo's finger saying, "With this ring I thee wed. May it be a symbol of our love and commitment"

Jo did the same placing the gold band on Alex's finger, "With this ring I thee wed. May it be a symbol of our love and commitment."

"Okay now you can kiss," Cristina laughed. Jo and Alex grinned at each other before joining their lips in a sweet but passionate kiss. After a few minutes Meredith loudly cleared her throat from beside Alex causing the couple to break apart blushing slightly.

"I now present to you for the first time as husband and wife… Dr. and… Dr. Karev," Cristina announced and all their friends broke out in loud applause.

The party moved to one of the largest conference rooms where they enjoyed a small reception with cake and punch. Cristina caught the bouquet much to her dismay. She wasn't even trying to. And Dr. Webber caught the lacy blue garter.

As the reception was winding down Alex wrapped his arm around Jo and said, "Well, Mrs. Karev, it looks like the party is almost over. What should we do now?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her with a smirk.

"Hmm. I'm sure we will think of something," she winked. "But first the cake was good but I am starving lets go home order pizza and drink beer."

Alex laughed, "That sounds perfect."

They went home and did just that and then spent the rest of that night and most of the next day in bed. They were after all newlyweds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Monday morning they were once again woken up early by the alarm. They had only had the weekend off so it was back to work. They were planning a real honeymoon in a couple of months when they could arrange to both have more time off.

Alex greeted Jo with a kiss and, "good morning Mrs. Karev," as soon as her eyes opened.

She smiled at him returning the kiss, "I don't think I will ever get tired of hearing that."

"So no regrets?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh my gosh, no, never. Why do you?" Jo was starting to panic.

"Of course not. This is what I have always wanted," he answered calming her down. Jo looked into his eyes and beamed at him. They shared a tender kiss then got up and got ready for the day.

Later at work, Jo walked out of the locker room confused. Her lab coat wasn't in her locker and she didn't know where she might have left it. She ran into Alex right away. Almost as if he had been waiting on her. "Hey," she kissed him on the cheek, "I can't find my lab coat. Have you seen it anywhere?"

"No, I don't know where it is. Maybe you could use this one," he pulled a coat out from behind his back.

Jo took it and saw where her name was embroidered on it it said Dr. Josephine Karev M.D. Alex had had it made after she agreed to marry him. He knew how important the concept of family and belonging was to her. And he knew it would mean so much to her that they share a last name so he wanted to do this for her. "Oh Alex. It's perfect. Thank you," Jo gushed kissing him soundly on the lips.

"You're welcome. You don't have to change your name though…" he started.

"Yes I do. I want to have your name," she quickly cut him off. "We are family. Forever." Jo slipped her new lab coat on and grabbed his hand as they headed off to start their day. This was the start of their life together, their family; they belong to each other forever.


End file.
